


We're Safe Here [Under the Sheets]

by AnotherUselessLesbian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Character Study, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Post-Season/Series Finale, Size Difference, Smut, Switch lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherUselessLesbian/pseuds/AnotherUselessLesbian
Summary: Catra's midday nap is interrupted by a certain blonde idiot, and for that, she couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 573





	1. I could easily lose my mind

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts out sweet, but gets increasingly smutty with every added chapter. :]
> 
> Title credits go to Girl in Red, Vance Joy, Lady Gaga and King Princess, and just so someone hears it... this fandom has ruined me in the best kind of way.

Bright Moon was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. What Catra couldn’t get around was just how _bright_ it really was.

Perhaps she was too accustomed to the smog-choked landscape of the Fright Zone. Or maybe it was instinct, some conditioned response to the threats of exposure and the fear of being fully and truly seen for what she was. Whatever the reason, dim spaces had always meant safety; shelter, but also comfort. They were the nights spent curled at the foot of Adora’s bunk and every treasured hiding place they shared as kids. She always sought them out, the safe places that existed between the smothering darkness of Shadow Weaver’s grip and the glare of Horde Prime’s light.

Such threats had long gone, but Catra still indulged in one last hiding place.

The bed she shared with Adora was a luxury she never dreamed she’d have. Sure, it was far less fluffy than any standard-issue Bright Moon mattress, but in it, she got to fall asleep and wake up beside the one her heart had loved for always.

Here, it was safe to hide, laugh, cry or simply bask in the freedoms of life after the war. She could spend an eternity nestled against Adora’s side, or learn _exactly_ how to coax the most delicious sounds from her lover’s lips. And when the nightmares persisted, the ones with red eyes and green pools that never really went away, she could reach out and hold Adora until darkness gave way to the light of another day.

Not that she was much of an early riser these days.

Upon moving to Bright Moon, she’d been quick to replace the gossamer curtains that hung around Adora’s bed with ones that actually blocked out daylight. Her plan might have a little worked too well, because now, over two years later, she had a habit of sleeping in late and taking midday naps whenever the feeling struck.

That’s where she was now, dozing off in a bubble of safety, comfort and home. It was almost perfect, and the missing piece to make it perfect was never far away.

She stirred when Adora parted the heavy curtains, casting a ray of warm light just wide enough for her to pass through.

“I thought I’d find you here,” she whispered softly. “Scooch over.”

Catra conceded with an overly dramatic groan, rolling off her stomach and onto her side with a smile that betrayed any annoyance at being made to move. Adora slipped into bed behind her carefully, placing a hand on Catra’s side and settling into the mattress with a contented sigh. In response, Catra shuffled backwards until her back was lightly pressed against the blonde’s front, and Adora draped her arm over Catra to pull her even closer.

Catra hummed into the embrace, happy that Adora had willingly tossed aside productivity for the chance to waste an afternoon with her. Taking Adora’s hand in her own, she drew it upwards to hold it against her cheek. Adora smelled like the world beyond their shared room. Like the mustiness of the Whispering Woods, the sweet notes of Bright Moon and even a little like the Fright Zone. Like sweat and survival. She must have been training, Catra realized, noting that the fresh traces of soap she’d noticed earlier that morning were all but obscured by something so tempting and unmistakably Adora. Even after two years of peacetime, Adora had never quite gotten over her militaristic upbringing.

Catra nestled even further into warmth of the blonde’s body. Her tail looped around one of Adora’s legs as she peppered kisses along the ridge of her lover’s knuckles with a sweetness that was reserved exclusively for her. Catra couldn’t help herself. Adora was just so _warm_. So soft and gentle, but her hands were something else—something powerful beyond belief. They yielded an ancient weapon and could do more than enough damage on their own, but they had also healed the world and Catra along with it. They’d carried her through war, through death and devastation. More than just power, Adora’s hands were full of love and such an incredible willingness to give.

And give they did, Catra thought with a knowing smile. Turning Adora’s hand in her own to press her lips to the rough of one fingertip, she recalled just how generous those fingers could be. After all, Adora was nothing if not a people pleaser, and Catra was by far her favorite person to please. Despite the fact that she had a lot to gain from that arrangement, Catra made it her personal mission to make sure that Adora stayed just as satisfied and fulfilled in her desires. Turns out, professing her love at the Heart of Etheria was just the first step.

Adora was hesitant in the beginning, afraid to even kiss Catra without the other initiating contact. When their bodies did collide, she was almost achingly gentle, obnoxiously tender and all but unwilling to take anything for herself. If it wasn’t so frustrating, Adora’s dedication to service would have been incredibly endearing. This went on for several weeks before Catra, exhausted by time spent as an honorary pillow princess, finally decided to seek advice.

Perfuma was insightful as ever, but somewhat lacking in practical ways for Catra to convince Adora that it was okay for her to want—okay for her to love _and_ be loved back just as fiercely. For whatever reason, verbal reassurance just wasn’t cutting it.

The ropes were Netossa’s idea, and damn, did they work like magic. Because sure, Adora was a bit of a control freak, but who could have guessed how well she’d respond to Catra getting a little creative and more than a little commanding? Netossa, apparently, whose guidance earned Catra more power than she’d ever had as a commanding Horde officer.

The memory was a treasured one. It held Adora flat on her back, her wrists bound over her head and muscles twitching against the restraints as she finally begged Catra to touch, taste, _take_. Even without She-Ra’s superhuman strength, Adora could have escaped on her own easily enough. Instead, she oh-so-willingly yielded herself to Catra’s care and control, and the sight of Etheria’s chosen hero with desire darkening her eyes as she desperately arched into her lover’s touch was more than enough to drive Catra crazy.

Much to their mutual enjoyment, they’d played with similar circumstances countless times since then, but the sight and sound of Adora unraveling beneath her hands never failed to make Catra’s body surge with lust and love alike. Lost in recollection, Catra felt a familiar warmth begin to settle in the spaces between her bones and in the pit of her stomach. It was inspiring, really, how Adora had so shamelessly learned to trust Catra with her pleasure—to take what she wanted, knowing everything was given so freely.

And right now, Catra wanted nothing more than to give herself away.


	2. Show me your teeth

Convincing Adora to take her was half the fun.

Parting her lips, Catra pulled one of Adora’s fingers just between her teeth. She suckled it gently, brushing the pad of Adora’s fingertip with the rasp of her tongue. Adora stiffened behind her, apparently struggling to breathe normally as Catra lazily pressed back against the cradle of her hips. A shuddered exhale against the back of her neck was her reward as Adora began to slowly push and pull against Catra’s backside.

The shift was instantaneous, the air between them turning from a sweet, comfortable warmth to a charged and pulsing heat. Catra’s tail flicked on its own accord, twitching lightly against Adora’s ankles. It gave her away, betraying every playful intention she had to drive Adora into action, but she couldn’t care less. She’d given up on pride around the same time she convinced Adora that she wasn’t breakable—that even the mighty She-Ra didn’t scare her in bed.

Letting her jaw soften, she released Adora’s hand and delighted in the way it stayed to tease along her lips and pointed fangs. Adora had always been fascinated by her teeth, and that certainly hadn’t changed with their relationship. Catra knew how much she loved the way they dragged across her skin, leaving marks only the two of them would ever see... When they were careful, at least, although Bow and Glimmer had been more than gracious in their attempts to avoid staring at the bruises that still occasionally marred Adora’s neck.

But so what if Catra had a possessive streak. They belonged to each other. Nobody could argue with that.

As if to prove this point, Adora began to lay heated kisses on the side of Catra’s neck. She deliberately pressed one leg upwards, leaving Catra to arch and grind against the firmness of her thigh, and it was too much, far too much, then nowhere near enough to satisfy the need that suddenly flared to life between her legs. Desperate for the contact, Catra reached her hand back to pull Adora flush against her, her claws digging in as she chased the coiling pressure that mounted in her gut.

Adora was attentive as ever, taking special care to tease the tender flesh that stretched below the sharp line of Catra’s jaw, all while gracefully avoiding the small scar at the nape of her neck. Adora’s mouth, like everything else, was insistent against her skin, and Catra, feeling overwhelmed and aroused beyond belief, could do little more than whine and shudder in response. Her eyes closed and head rolled back, her chest heaved and despite having been the one to put them there, she felt completely and utterly claimed by the fingers that slid against her tongue.

“I love seeing you like this,” Adora spoke against the sensitive base of her ear, her voice low and reverent, her words punctuated by the fingers that trailed away from Catra’s lips, down her collar and across her torso to slip a single digit beneath the waistband of her leggings. Gasping in the wake of the blazing trail they left behind, Catra shamelessly hitched one leg over her lover’s hip, leaning back to give Adora better access to the place she needed those fingers the most. The maneuver earned her an approving hum from Adora, who had begun to draw lazy circles with her thumb over the jut of Catra’s hipbone.

“So strung out and needy, practically coming apart in my hands,” she murmured, equal parts kind and commanding, clearly enjoying the way Catra’s entire body stuttered in her grasp as her lips gave way to teeth that lightly nipped at Catra’s ear. “Just waiting for me to give you what you want,” she finished gently, striking a chord in Catra’s core as she reached under the leggings to press against her slickened heat.

“Adora, _please_ ,” Catra practically hissed, her body straining under the blonde’s calculated touches.

Adora smiled against her skin. “As if I could ever deny you anything.”

Adora slipped inside her easily. Two of her fingers pumped and curled to a chorus of broken cries as she wasted no time driving Catra’s body to a fever pitch. She set a relentless rhythm, greedily stretching and pulling against Catra’s inner walls, conducting a symphony of synapses in time with every desperate thrust of her lover’s hips.

Held firmly in place by the arm that reached over her hip, Catra thrashed against the building pressure in her core. She was already so close, hovering just on the brink of release and blindly grasping for more contact, more friction, more of the burning, pulsing pleasure that sent shockwaves down her spine, then Adora very purposefully pressed the heel of her hand against her aching clit, and Catra’s whole world shattered.

Adora carried her through the tremors, coaxing every ounce of feeling from her trembling flesh before gently pulling out and disentangling their limbs.

When the throb between her legs gave way to a pleasant ache, Catra felt all but overwhelmed by a different sort of pleasure. She would never admit it, but if there was anything better than sex with Adora, it was this: the feeling of returning to her body so wrapped up in warmth and tenderness, of opening her eyes to Adora’s euphoric gaze and knowing she was home.

“Hey, Catra,” Adora whispered, a triumphant smirk overtaking her lips.

Then again, Catra thought, there was no harm in coming back to the sappy afterglow part later.

Without warning, she mounted over Adora’s hips, easily capturing her hands and reveling in the surprise that was painted on the blonde's face.

“My turn,” she declared, before pulling Adora into an all-consuming kiss.


	3. I’d rather drink you up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped.

Despite her previously cocky attitude, Adora melted into the embrace, her bravado slipping away without a fight as Catra stretched out to press her captured wrists to the mattress above their heads. Catra settled against her easily, slipping a leg between Adora’s to grind against her in earnest as they locked lips and overcame every bit of space that tried to separate them.

The feeling was electric, their bodies hummed with a pulsing intensity in spite of them both still being completely dressed.

Ridiculously overdressed, in Catra’s opinion.

“Don’t move,” she instructed, momentarily tightening her grip on Adora’s wrists for emphasis.

“Happily,” Adora consented with a breathy chuckle. Her hands stayed obediently in place as Catra sat back on her haunches and considered how best to strip Adora down to nothing but libido. Luckily for Catra, she’d gotten a head start.

Adora’s eyes were dark, pupils blown and wholly captivated by Catra’s searing gaze as prickling claws raked gently down her arms, over her ribs and down her sides to slip just beneath her shirt. Catra basked in the attention, absorbing every shudder that shot down Adora’s taut spine with a deliberate roll of her hips. A soft moan escaped Catra’s lips as the heat crept back into her core, but far more tempting than the idea of working herself back into a frenzy was the longing expression on Adora’s face.

She looked absolutely stunning, her hair splayed out in every possible direction, her face flushed and chest heaving with obvious desire.

“Like what you see?” Catra teased as her fingertips danced lightly over Adora’s sensitive stomach.

“ _Yes_ ,” Adora exhaled, her voice thick with feeling, her eyes hungry and making Catra feel so fucking wanted until Catra needed nothing but to give that love back.

And damn, did she know exactly where to start.

Moving down to be eye-level with her lover’s waist, Catra began to push the hem of Adora’s shirt upwards. Her mouth followed close behind, leaving a trail of open kisses that spanned over every inch of skin as it was exposed to her.

Catra reveled in the sensation, caught up in the taste and the way her movements provoked different reactions from the beautiful woman beneath her. Adora, she realized, was all moans and happy sighs in exchange for soft kisses. She was toes curled, back bowed and stuttered breaths with every calculated flick of her tongue, and when Catra set her teeth to yielding flesh, Adora was loud and broken cries that made Catra’s entire body throb with want. She indulged in each jerk, every gasp and precious sound that tumbled from Adora’s lips, including the whine that replaced the rest when she pulled her mouth away.

Adora huffed at the loss, catching Catra’s eyes with a pleading look as her shirt was finally pushed up past her chest. Through the shadows, Catra could see Adora’s fingers twitch above her head, her arms straining to stay put in their imaginary hold as cool air met the alluring blush that crept down past her collarbones.

And just like that, Catra was done for. She couldn’t have stayed away if she tried.

She could hear Adora’s heart thrumming, feel it racing beneath the surface as her tongue swept out to lave the underside of one breast. Her hand cupped around the other, kneading with claws withdrawn as Adora twisted and arched desperately into the contact. The blonde’s breath washed over the backs of Catra’s hyperalert ears in short pants and whimpers that turned to sobs when Catra wrapped her lips around an aching nipple. Spurred on by the violent way Adora seized at her touch, Catra let her teeth graze over the sensitive bud, and in a moment of inspiration, slid her free hand between their bodies to press it firmly between Adora’s legs.

Adora cried out and surged beneath her insistent hands and mouth. Even through the clothes, Catra could feel how wet she was under her fingers—could smell the heady proof of Adora’s arousal as it pooled between her thighs. Unable to keep a satisfied smile off her face, Catra refocused every effort into winding her lover even tighter, because of all the ways she could drive Adora crazy, teasing her into a quivering puddle was by far Catra’s favorite.

“Catra…” Adora sputtered in a low and needy voice as the feline peppered kisses under the ridge of her jaw, her hand still pressed hard against Adora’s ruined pants.

Relenting her teasing with one last pinprick of her teeth, Catra pulled away slightly to survey her work. What she found there was nothing short of glorious. Adora’s eyes were clenched shut, her hands curled into fists around their sheets as she struggled to find purchase against Catra’s open palm. She looked absolutely ruined in the best possible way, yet she’d followed Catra’s directions so carefully. Even when Catra finally dragged Adora’s dumb shirt over her head and raised arms, she’d stayed almost perfectly still, and for that, she surely deserved to be rewarded.

Catra pulled her hand away, noting the pathetic stutter of Adora’s hips as she peeled her own shirt off and tossed it aside in one swift motion. Reaching up again to recapture Adora’s shaking hands, she finally met the flushed and heated skin of Adora’s chest with her own. Linking their fingers together in gentle reassurance, Catra spoke softly against her frantic pulse. “I’m here, Adora. I’ve got you.”

She dragged their joined hands downward, brought Adora’s palms to rest against the short fur on her sides and effectively surrendered any pretense of control she might have had. “You’ve been _so good_ for me, love. I think it’s time I return the favor, don’t you?”

Catra couldn’t be sure if Adora shuddered at the praise, the pride or the promise in her voice, but when she met her gaze and said, “tell me what you want,” Adora didn’t hesitate to say, “I want your head between my legs.”

And really, how could Catra say no to that?

Adora’s pants and underwear were gone almost instantly, torn off in a flurry of movement that landed Catra on her stomach with Adora’s dripping center mere inches from her face.

There was no point left in teasing. They both wanted this too much.

Adora was intoxicating, and Catra drank her in eagerly, lapping between damp folds with every bold stroke and circling lightly around Adora’s clit with each upward pass of her tongue. No longer bound by any agreement, the blonde’s fingers twisted sharply into Catra’s hair. They pulled her in deeper, urged her faster, closer, _harder_ , but Catra would not be rushed, not by the hurried rhythm of Adora’s cries and convulsions, nor by the way she lightly scratched behind Catra’s ears.

Despite every pleasure that overwhelmed Catra’s mind and body, her ears were just as responsive as ever. Adora’s ministrations made her toes curl, made her claws dig slightly into the blush on Adora’s muscular thighs as an involuntary purr erupted from her throat. The subtle vibrations only drove Adora closer to the edge. Her legs tensed and pulled tight under Catra’s steady grip as the feline focused her attention on her lover’s swollen clit.

Catra stubbornly kept up her maddening pace. Her name fell from Adora’s lips in quick and breathless succession, and when these utterances gave way to the most exquisitely incomprehensible sounds, Catra carefully pressed two fingers into Adora’s slick heat. Adora cried out loudly, every muscle taut and twitching as the dual sensations brought her to a shuddering climax.

Catra carried her through the aftershocks, slowing just long enough to allow Adora one sputtering moment of reprieve before deftly coaxing her back into a second, jerking orgasm with her demanding tongue and fingers. Adora thrashed against the onslaught, her jaw slack and fists woven into Catra’s hair as she came completely undone in her lover’s hands.

When the worst of the writhing subsided, Catra relinquished her hold on Adora’s trembling body and looked up at the blonde’s face in wonder, feeling lucky beyond belief that she of all people could bear witness to this—could be the cause of _this_. Her heart swelled at the thought and even more so at the clumsy tenderness with which Adora pulled her up and flush against her chest. She held her there tightly, her pulse beating hard and fast against Catra’s own as she blissfully ran her fingers through Catra’s dark hair.

And in this moment, Adora was everything.

She was the warmth under Catra’s hands, the air inside her lungs and the sweet taste on her tongue… She was the home she thought she’d lost, the love she never dreamed she’d have and every single thing Catra had every truly wanted.


	4. And I'll get you lost, but I'm having fun

Catra’s reverie was broken by a knock on their door, a quick, percussive series of taps that could only belong to the Queen herself.

At least Sparkles _finally_ learned how to knock.

“Adora, are you in there? I’m looking for Catra. Apparently, she promised Bow that she’d let him give her a violin lesson, and he hasn’t stopped talking about it since.”

Catra stifled a groan, suddenly regretting giving into Bow’s pleading eyes when he caught her taking the slightest interest in his playing last week. It’s not that she was against the idea of a new hobby, especially one that was so completely unheard of in the Horde, it’s just that fumbling to play notes under Bow’s cheerful instruction was just about the last thing she wanted to do with her hands right now.

“Sorry, Glimmer! Haven’t seen her,” Adora called out in her best attempt at nonchalance, her arms winding tighter around Catra’s torso in an unequivocally possessive gesture.

As if Catra had even considered getting up.

“Okay, well, she’d better turn up soon, or I will personally teleport her naked ass out of bed and directly into the middle of the courtyard!”

Glimmer’s stomped away loudly, no doubt pleased with herself, but also wary of hanging around for too long. The moment she was out of earshot, Catra burst out in raucous, squeaky laughter at the dumbfounded look on Adora’s face.

Truly, it was priceless.

But Adora wasn’t laughing. Instead, her flushed and stunned expression gave way to a mischievous smirk, one that made Catra’s cackle die out as her mouth turned drier than the Crimson Waste.

It was unfair, really, how with a slight quirk of her eyebrow, Adora could make Catra want to give in every time, especially when she whispered “for the honor of Greyskull” and forget-me-not blues gave way to the brilliant glow of She-Ra’s gaze.

Catra resisted the urge to call her out for cheating.

Adora was just so much bigger this way. Even her hair was longer, brighter as it fell around her bare shoulders. The hard planes of her body were distractingly more pronounced against Catra’s frame, but the goofy grin on her face was endearing as always.

“Well, Glimmer got one thing wrong,” she said with a playful tug at Catra’s waistband. “How are you _still_ wearing clothes?”

Catra chuckled at the blonde’s typical directness, making sure to help her remove the offending articles without utterly destroying them. Not that being stripped by a naked goddess wasn’t a huge turn-on, but she happened to like the way Adora was easily sidetracked by this particular pair of leggings.

Only now, She-Ra’s eyes betrayed nothing but fierce intensity. Catra burned under the attention, her body thrumming with renewed excitement as She-Ra laid her back against the mattress, pinned her gently with her hips and pulled her into another searing kiss.

She-Ra tasted like magic, like a barely contained power that made Catra’s fur stand on end. It flooded her senses with something close to warning; a sweet and heady cocktail of instinctual fear and sheer arousal.

But She-Ra also tasted like Adora, like safety and sunlight. The familiarity only made Catra more pliant, more willing to whimper at the way massive hands spanned across her back and held their bodies close together. It was easy—too easy—to lose herself like this, to simply close her eyes and trust that her lover would carry her through the animal impulses overtaking her every thought.

Catra had no will to fight back when She-Ra threaded one hand through her hair, tipped her chin upward and mouthed hungrily at her neck, nor did she even think to question the intoxicating pressure of the calloused palm that parted her legs without an ounce of resistance. She sighed into the sensations, her body only giving in further to the eroticism of being entirely at She-Ra’s mercy.

She needed more, and she trusted She-Ra to give it to her.

With a maneuver that only She-Ra could accomplish with such ease, Catra abruptly found herself perched atop her lover’s muscled torso. Before Catra could stop panting long enough to question the switch, She-Ra lifted the feline’s hips just enough to slide beneath them until her chin brushed against Catra’s aching heat. She stilled there, waiting for Catra to make the next move.

There was a question in her eyes, a look of burning, shameless desire to touch and taste and please that left Catra completely breathless. Her blood boiled beneath every fingerprint on her waist, and when she settled herself over She-Ra’s waiting mouth, she couldn’t help but shudder at the dizzying rush of pleasure to her core.

Despite the new arrangement, Catra felt even more vulnerable than before. Her thighs were bracketed down by incredibly powerful hands as the blonde directed every attention to the spaces between her trembling legs. She-Ra moaned in contentment, her eyes closed as she eagerly worked her tongue between dripping folds. The soft sounds that fell from her lips tore through the air around them, shattering Catra’s every resolve to stay still—to stay quiet—leaving her surging and grasping for something to hold on to.

She-Ra’s absurdly messy and beautiful hair would have to do.

She allowed Catra this indiscretion, releasing her vice grip for a moment to rearrange herself between the feline’s parted thighs. Catra leaned into the opportunity, urging She-Ra deeper into her wetness with a sharp tug of her hands and a needy roll of her hips.

She keened in surprise at the sudden pressure of two broad fingers poised at her opening, and looking down, she was immediately locked into her lover’s smoldering gaze. Her slickened center strained against She-Ra’s smile for having caught her so off guard, so willing and wanting, so wet and ready to be taken. She-Ra parted Catra’s lips and deliberately drew her hand upwards, slowly burying her fingers up the knuckles that rested just beneath her chin. Catra eased into the intrusion, her muscles twitching slightly until the dull burn gave way to a satisfying fullness. She-Ra’s eyes never left hers, and the euphoria of being claimed was only amplified by the unflinching desire made apparent in their blue depths.

It didn’t take much to send her body reeling.

She gasped when strong fingers dragged down her inner wall and sobbed loudly at the return of She-Ra’s tongue to her throbbing clit. It was a coordinated attack; self-assured and precise in its plan to wreak havoc on Catra’s every last shred of composure. She-Ra repeated the gesture once, twice more before committing to a steady rhythm that made Catra tremble violently above her. The feeling quickly drove her into desperate frenzy as the blonde steadily urged her toward a devastating climax, all the while moaning against Catra’s heated flesh as if she was the one being thoroughly worked over by Etheria’s most desirable individual. It was maddening. It was madness.

It was so. Fucking. _Intense_.

She came with a scream. There was no other way to describe the guttural, broken cry that escaped from between her teeth when her body finally gave in to the overwhelming pressure in her core. Her spine went nearly slack, aftershocks still tumbling down her limbs as she struggled to stay upright through the onslaught of sensations. She-Ra held her in place and greedily lapped up the fresh gush of wetness that had settled between her lover’s legs. She hummed appreciatively, savoring every taste, and once she was satisfied that nothing had gone to waste, she effortlessly lifted Catra up and laid her back down on their bed.

Catra wasn’t entirely sure when she’d closed her eyes, but when she opened them again, Adora’s grey-blue eyes were just inches from her own. They both laid on their sides, breathless and beatific in the wake of so much want. Without a word, Adora took Catra’s face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss to the slope of her forehead.

“I love you,” she whispered like it was world’s most precious secret.

“I love you too,” Catra said easily, contentedly nuzzling into the crook of Adora’s neck and shoulder. She chuckled quietly, suddenly remembering what had inspired She-Ra’s latest conquest.

“I wonder if Sparkles has it in her to make good on her threat, especially now that half the castle knows exactly where I am.”

“Yeah… you weren’t exactly quiet,” Adora said, and Catra could practically hear the proud smile in her voice.

“But I’d love to see her try to take you from me now.”


End file.
